De Segundas Impresiones
by Hiyori Nishiyama
Summary: Mako está perdidamente enamorado de la dulce y amable Korra que trabaja en la pastelería de Pema, sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que prejuzgar, nunca es una buena idea. —¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? Allí se va el último atisbo de la chica ideal que Mako veía en ella. Las cosas no podrían ir peor. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Avatar la Leyenda de Korra pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, sin embargo, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Makorra.

* * *

><p><strong>De Segundas Impresiones<strong>

**...**

* * *

><p>Mako suspira.<p>

Tres y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Las manecillas del reloj continúan girando a su ritmo y él comienza a aburrirse. Se desparrama en el banco y suelta un bufido. El sol de media tarde arde sobre su cabeza y el calor de alguna manera le reconforta.

Tres y cincuenta. Hace una media hora ha salido de la oficina. Todavía tiene los pantalones de vestir y la camisa puestos, así que se desprende un par de botones, no quiere verse muy formal. Tres y cincuenta y cinco. La pastelería frente a sus ojos se mantiene tranquila, algunas personas entran y salen pero nada que a él le interese.

Cuatro en punto.

Se sienta como se debe y pasa distraídamente una mano por el cabello, lo despeina. Las campanitas en la puerta suenan como música para sus oídos y la figura femenina se acerca con una escoba. Mako toma el diario a su lado y pretende que lee. El cabello corto le roza los hombros y la sonrisa se extiende de oreja a oreja. Mako suspira, es hermosa. La piel morena contrasta con los ojos celestes y parecen brillar con más fuerza hoy. Termina de barrer la vereda y vuelve al interior del local, Mako siente que el corazón se desacelera y baja el periódico con parsimonia. Observa cómo la muchacha se quita el delantal rosa pastel, saluda a otra mujer y se marcha del negocio. La ve alejarse hasta que se vuelve un punto más allá de su percepción. Se siente de alguna manera abatido. Los segundos emocionantes del día han pasado y debe volver a su realidad. Mako se levanta y cruza la calle, empuja la puerta de cristal y las campanitas cantan otra vez, sólo que ahora le resulta un ruido molesto y nada más. El aroma a dulces y pasteles le golpea de pronto y hace un esfuerzo por acostumbrarse.

—¡Bienvenido, Mako!

El saludo le sorprende un poco y se sobresalta ligeramente.

—Ah, buenas tardes, Pema.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Pema coloca cinco muffins en una caja y la adorna con un listón rojo y una pequeña tarjeta con un mensaje motivacional. Mako piensa que es demasiado, pero agradece el gesto de todas formas. Paga por su compra y está a punto de marcharse cuando la mujer exclama alarmada.

—¡Ah! ¡Antes de que lo olvide! —Mako alza una ceja, confundido—. Toma, tendremos una fiesta este fin de semana. Es para celebrar los diez años del negocio. Me haría muy feliz verte allí.

Mako duda por un instante. La señora le extiende un sobre amarillo y él la mira sin decir nada, tarda unos segundos pero acaba cogiendo la invitación y echándole un vistazo. Pema sonríe victoriosa.

—¿Este fin de semana?

—¡Sí! No tienes compromisos, ¿verdad? Dado que estás soltero, creí que no tendrías nada que hacer… —Mako frunce el entrecejo, sin apartar la vista de las letras que se ondulan en la carta—. No has vuelto con Asami, ¿verdad? Porque si es así-

—¡No, no! ¡Asami y yo terminamos hace mucho. Es cosa del pasado —carraspea y pretende que _ése_ momento incómodo no ha pasado. Pema suspira aliviada.

—Qué bueno, honestamente, creo que si vas ¡podrías encontrar el amor de tu vida! —Pema es demasiado entusiasta a veces, a Mako casi se le cae todo pero se recompone y traga seco.

No es como si estuviera interesado en conocer gente nueva. Mako sabe con quién quiere salir, a pesar de que probablemente no vaya a pasar, no hay otra mujer en su mente que la _dulce Korra_. Pema ha soltado ésas particulares palabras con tanta ligereza, pero continúan dando vueltas en su interior y siente cómo el aroma dulzón de repente ya no es tan molesto.

Está hecho un idiota, de eso no hay duda.

—Ah, no lo creo… —Pema le ignora y continúa con su parloteo, Mako mira el reloj de pared, se le hace tarde para volver a la oficina así que se las arregla para interrumpir a la mujer.

—Ah, ¿ya te vas? De acuerdo, ¡saluda a Bolin de mi parte! ¡Oh! _Disfruta los muffins de Korra_. ¡Adiós!

"Los muffins de Korra". Mako camina hacia su oficina y le da un mordisco a la masa. Sabe delicioso y el chocolate parece bajarle los humos. Acaba con tres muffins y decide dejar el resto para después. De alguna forma, así es como si estuviera en contacto con ella por más tiempo. Para ser honestos, no es muy fan de lo dulce. Nunca en su vida se ha visto en la necesidad de comprar un caramelo sólo para sentir el azúcar en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó a Pema hablando de cómo la chica nueva era tan buena con los muffins, de repente se habían vuelto su postre favorito. Bolin se sorprendió, la primera vez que le vio llegar al departamento con una caja llena de ellos, pero su hermano no era muy perspicaz y se distraía fácilmente, así que bastó un muffin para tenerlo pensando en otra cosa.

Todo comenzó la primera vez que la vio. Cruzando la calle, se veía pequeña e indefensa, con el delantal rosado un par de talles más grande de lo que necesitaba, el cabello corto alborotado y la sonrisa de ilusiones y fantasías. Mako cayó al instante. Como si se tratara de una trampa, la mirada alegre y el celeste robándole el brillo al sol, lo cegaron completamente. Era dulce, como los muffins que cocinaba, Korra era dulce. En el tiempo que había pasado observándola de lejos, nunca la había visto molestarse. Era como si todo sentimiento de rabia o enojo fuera completamente ajeno a ella y su sonrisa. Y aquello, lo volvía loco.

El edificio se alza frente a él y las ventanas, una tras otra, forman un espejo en el que se refleja el celeste del cielo y sus nubes. Mako no puede evitar pensar en ella y en cómo, tal vez, podría asistir a la fiesta de Pema.

Le da vueltas al asunto por algunos minutos y termina por entrar al lugar.

Quizás sea un poco precipitado, y esté nervioso —y quizás un poco asustado— pero ha decidido ir.

* * *

><p>Korra se baja el vestido por décima quinta vez en la noche. Aunque a decir verdad está segura de que han sido más. La tela azul se reúsa a mantenerse en su sitio y lentamente comienza a perder los estribos. La música envuelve a las personas que giran en la pista de baile en lo que Korra encuentra una danza muy ridícula. La noche está fresca y el salón resplandece con su decorado dorado. Pema sonríe como buena anfitriona, todo sale a la perfección, según ella. Korra, por su parte, no podría esta menos de acuerdo. Se ha pasado la velada entera huyendo de aquí para allá. Intentando camuflarse con el tumulto de personas, sin embargo, nada da resultado. El maldito continúa encontrándola.<p>

—Korra.

Voltea lentamente, rogando a mil dioses diferentes que no sea _él_.

Para su mala suerte, sí es.

—Tahno.

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados. Sabes, deberías agradecer que me dé tiempo para hablar contigo, entre que mis _admiradoras_ apenas me dejan respirar… Eres afortunada, Korra.

Revolea los ojos y le mira con su mejor cara de culo. Tahno, como siempre, la ignora rotundamente.

—De todas formas, ¿cuándo vas a contestar mi pregunta? —el muchacho de tez pálida, cabello despeinado y ojos que se curvan en un deje de demencia que Korra cree, todos los músicos deben tener, se acerca a ella y toma su mano—. ¡Acepto tus disculpas! Dejemos todo en el pasado, ¿volverás a ser _mi_ chica?

Korra mira su mano huesuda, luego le mira a los ojos, y otra vez a la mano. Suspira con fastidio y con un rápido movimiento, termina el contacto con Tahno. Frunce el entrecejo y le mira con todo el odio que sus ojos celestes son capaces de transmitir. Oh, desafortunado el día en el que decidió molestarla.

—Mira, Tahno —pronuncia su nombre como si fuera veneno, el aludido retrocede unos pasos, como si le hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el rostro—. _Déjame_ en paz. Estás empezando a cansarme —error, ya está cansada.

—Escucha, sé que estás un poco confundida, pero sólo debes darte cuenta de que soy el único que-

Y lo siguiente que Tahno ve, es cómo una mano se acerca peligrosamente a su mejilla, esta vez, es un golpe verdadero. Se lleva la mano a la zona que arde y no sabe si duele más el orgullo o la cara. Korra está echando humos y luego de estirarse el vestido hacia abajo, le apunta con el dedo. Algunas personas se han detenido a observarles y "_oh, qué es lo que va a hacerle ésa chica bestia a ése pobre enclenque_". Korra respira hondo y mientras aprieta los puños, cuenta repetidas veces hasta diez, cien, hasta mil, tal vez.

—Basta.

Da media vuelta y se aleja del lugar tan rápido como los ridículamente altos tacones que _Pema _le recomendó le permiten. No voltea, pero algo le dice que las admiradoras de Tahno se han arremolinado a su alrededor y están echándole pestes. No le importa, honestamente, no podría importarle menos lo que ésa banda de descerebradas hicieran. Choca un par de veces con algunas personas y se disculpa inmediatamente. Vasos de vino aquí y por allá y la música suena tan fuerte que le nubla los sentidos. Risas, conversaciones banales, Korra sólo quiere escapar. Da contra una puerta y la abre de par en par, trastabilla un poco y se acerca al barandal del balcón. Tranquilidad, por fin, nadie que pueda molestarla. Mira al cielo nocturno y las estrellas, lejanas, parecen burlarse de su mala fortuna. Aprieta el caño con fuerza y sus nudillos se tornan rojos. Necesita quitarlo de su sistema.

El grito le lastima la garganta pero oh, cómo la ha ayudado. Se despeina el cabello con frustración y se quita los tacones con mala gana.

—¡Maldito idiota! Juro que si fuera por mí le rompería las costillas con mis propias manos, lo odio, ¡es insoportable! Por qué tiene que traer su asquerosa presencia a cada maldito lugar al que voy, ¡y ésa sonrisa idiota! ¡Joder, Tahno, me sacas de mis casillas! No entiendo cómo fui tan idiota de salir con…

Su tono de voz baja de pronto. Un par de ojos ámbar le miran con lo que parece ser terror. Korra no dice nada, se paraliza en su lugar, procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir.

La calma no dura demasiado, de todas formas.

—¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —más avergonzada que molesta, Korra gruñe y aleja la mirada hacia el paisaje.

Se ha dado cuenta de que detrás de ésos ojos ámbar hay un rostro espectacularmente atractivo y ella, ha perdido completamente la dignidad.

Las cosas no podrían ir peor.

—A-ah… No… Yo sólo vine a tomar aire fresco…

¿Korra? ¿Acaso _ésa_ es Korra? ¿_Ésa_? ¿La dulce y siempre sonriente Korra es _ése_ monstruo iracundo? Mako la mira por unos segundos, como intentando comprender que la muchacha con el delantal rosa y los muffins de chocolate y la mirada de algodón de azúcar es realmente la chica con el cabello despeinado, el vestido _demasiado_ corto y la expresión de haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo, todo el año. Simplemente no concuerda. ¿Cómo pueden tantos insultos salir de ésa boca de ensueño? Mako la mira con más detenimiento, sus ojos celestes se ven nublados y hay _algo_ allí que le revuelve el interior, algo que está mal.

—¿Estás bien?

La aludida le mira de reojo, suspira abatida y una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro moreno. Mako siente que le da una punzada en el pecho. Ah, el sentimiento ha vuelto.

—Sí, es sólo que… Definitivamente no es mi día —Mako no sabe cómo contestar y Korra continúa—. Pensé que podría venir a distraerme un poco, pero por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo, Pema ha invitado a mi ex-novio maniático y no ha dejado de molestarme en toda la noche. Terminé con él hace ya varios meses y el maldito no entiende que no quiero nada más con él —las malas palabras han vuelto y por alguna razón, en lugar de sentirse contrariado, Mako siente que algo se enciende dentro suyo—. Y para colmo, ¡este maldito vestido no deja de subirse!

Lo baja esta vez con quizás demasiadas ganas y un crujido la detiene de pronto. Mako se masajea las sienes y Korra comienza a maldecir esta vez a la grieta que atraviesa gran parte de su vientre y termina de arruinar su apariencia.

Está allí, con los pies descalzos sobre el frío piso de un balcón con un completo desconocido (o algo así), con el vestido roto, comenzándosele a ver la nalga, el cabello enmarañado en algo que no sabe cómo podrá arreglar mañana, escondiéndose del psicópata de su ex, mientras todas y cada una de las personas en la fiesta parecen tener el mejor día de sus vidas. Korra ya no sabe a quién más maldecir.

—O-oye… —comienza a llorar, es tan inconsciente y de repente que hasta a ella misma le ha sorprendido un poco. Mako se acerca rápidamente y la toma por los hombros. La chica llora y balbucea cosas inentendibles y allí se va el último atisbo de la _chica ideal _que Mako veía en ella.

—E-es que, no sé que he hecho para merecer esto, t-todo me sale mal —está hecha un desastre y por alguna u otra razón, Mako piensa que se ve adorable.

El maquillaje se le empieza a correr y Mako se da cuenta de que quizás se ha engañado a sí mismo de una manera muy cruel. La chica que veía salir todos los días a la cuatro de la tarde a barrer la vereda, la chica que prepara los muffins más deliciosos, y la chica cuya dulce sonrisa jamás de los jamases se apaga, quizás es demasiado perfecta para existir. La Korra que tiene entre sus brazos, llorando por tener un mal día, con el rímel sobre las mejillas y los tacones perdidos en algún rincón, es la Korra real. La Korra que a veces no está de buen humor y la Korra que a veces no sonríe.

Es la Korra que Mako quiere conocer.

—Hey, cálmate —le limpia las lágrimas con un poco de torpeza y Korra se sorprende, sin embargo, no se aparta. Se siente tonta e inútil y las manos del desconocido se sienten tan cálidas—. Todo estará bien, mira, tengo una idea.

La sonrisa esta vez se extiende en el rostro de Mako y Korra piensa que quizás el sol que necesita está allí. En ése gesto.

* * *

><p>—Hey, tú.<p>

Tahno voltea esperando encontrarse con algún molesto desaliñado que esté muy por debajo de su nivel. Sin embargo, en cuanto se percata de que de hecho tiene que _mirar hacia arriba _para verle a los ojos, hace una seña disimulada y sus admiradoras desaparecen entre la gente.

—¿Sí?

Ha intentado que la voz no le tiemble, no sabe si ha funcionado o no, pero el hombre frente a él le mira a los ojos y demonios, están prendidos fuego. El ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos no ayudan a calmarle y Tahno resuelve por cruzarse de brazos, pretendiendo que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Mako, por su parte, suspira con fuerza. Toda la situación es demasiado bizarra. Mira hacia un costado, Korra le muestra los pulgares, escondida detrás de un poste de mármol. Tahno se tranquiliza, pero cuando los ojos ámbar se vuelven a clavar en él como flechas, se tensa de repente y una gota se resbala por su rostro. Oh, está en el horno.

—Tú… Tú… —Tahno pasa saliva, Mako cierra los ojos, como juntando fuerzas—. ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

Tahno no sabe si es una broma de mal gusto o si es en serio, pero Mako le vuelve a mirar a los ojos y agarra como puede el bolígrafo y le papel que le extiende.

—¿Tu nombre…?

—Mako. Verás, soy un gran admirador de tu música. Creo que nadie toca el trombón como tú —ha funcionado, puede ver cómo el pecho del muchacho se infla con orgullo y Mako rebolea los ojos mientras él comienza a hablar sobre sí mismo. Le hace unas señas a Korra y la chica atraviesa el salón con más rapidez de la que él hubiese adivinado.

—… Y por eso es que creo que deberían hacerme un museo, ¡hey! ¿Ya te vas? —Tahno le mira confundido, todavía ni le ha devuelto el papel y ya se marcha, qué chico más extraño—. Ah, ya entiendo, te sientes oprimido por mi presencia, no te culpo. Nos vemos por ahí, chico.

Y mientras él se va murmurando cómo debe encontrar a _Korra_, Mako agradece internamente a la turba de chicas que se le tiraron encima ni bien se alejó. Arruga el papel y lo tira por ahí y se concentra en volver con la chica. Pema lo ve a la distancia y antes de que pueda decir algo, Mako le sonríe y con un gesto, se despide rápidamente. Esquiva a las personas con agilidad y en un momento, ya está afuera. Korra le sonríe y allí está, ése remolino que sintió la primera vez que la vio, ha vuelto y le ataca con más fuerza. Mako puede sentir que sus orejas están calientes y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Korra se ve pequeña y se siente como si fuera su deber protegerla, a pesar de que por lo que ha visto, la chica dentro de todo es muy capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta. Su saco negro le queda grande y eso significa que es perfecto, Korra se abraza al abrigo e inconscientemente respira su aroma, huele a verano y a mediodías en el parque y se siente tan bien que no quiere alejarse de _ése_ sentimiento. Comienzan a caminar, Mako le había ofrecido llevarla en su espalda, pero después de todo Korra también tiene su lado tímido y prefirió ponerse los tacones y andar por su cuenta. Korra vive cerca así que no tienen prisa. Los autos desfilan con velocidad a su alrededor y los sonidos de la ciudad en plena noche les envuelven como si fueran tangibles.

No hablan demasiado. Mako piensa que es un poco incómodo para los dos. Sin embargo, se siente bien así.

La Korra que ha conocido hoy, le hace sentir bien.

—Aquí es.

Las palabras pronto se pierden en la noche y Mako busca sus ojos celestes. Ella ríe, claramente nerviosa y luego le sonríe.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hoy por mí.

Mako guarda las manos en los bolsillos y Korra piensa que quizás la buena suerte también existe. Sus hombros son anchos y la camisa le queda _demasiado_ bien, Korra se sonroja abruptamente y aparta la mirada otra vez.

—Bueno, quizás hay algo que puedas hacer —Korra le mira confundida—. Muffins. Quiero que cocines muffins para mí.

Se queda sin habla, de todas las cosas que podría haberle pedido, ¿muffins? Korra suelta una carcajada y se coloca el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

—Soy un cliente regular de la pastelería de Pema. Tus muffins son mis favoritos.

Sonríe y Mako tiene un buen presentimiento, de ésos que aparecen pocas veces en la vida y terminan siendo verdad.

—Bien, muffins serán, ¿te parece bien mañana a las tres? Te enseñaré a hacerlos.

—Es una cita.

Se despiden, pero sus palabras, no se sienten como un verdadero adiós. Y Mako piensa que a veces las que de verdad cuentan, son las segundas impresiones.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>That shitty ending tbh. <strong>

**Como sea, tenía esta idea dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, y creo que más allá del final de la serie (que me decepcionó bastante), el Makorra continúa siendo la pareja que ha demostrado un avance verdadero y sentimientos reales, ya sea en las palabras dichas o incluso en las miradas, así que no podía dejar de hacerles un pequeño homenaje. **

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado este one-shot porque para ser honesta, personalmente necesitaba un poco de fluff de esta pareja, hahaha.**

**Nos leemos pronto.  
>Hiyori.<strong>

**PD: Ah, odio cuando no puedo responder reviews por PM. Anyway, creo que si Korra no hubiese pasado por todo lo que pasó que la llevó a ser una persona más madura, seguiría siendo bastante cabezota. No olvidemos que esto es un AU, y tampoco olvidemos la vez que se enojó tanto porque no podía hacer aire control que quemó la máquina de entrenamiento de los maestros aire o cómo revoleó el escritorio de Mako cuando terminaron, hahaha. Creo que se entiende a lo que voy.**

**Por otra parte, y creo que debo agregarlo a las aclaraciones, este fanfic tiene contenido makorra, así que agradecería que se abstengan de escribir sus opiniones sobre el por qué esta pareja no funciona porque claramente no es el punto, no me interesa y es totalmente fuera de lugar.**

**Un beso y muchas gracias por leer~**


End file.
